Bucky Barnes/Gallery
Images of Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes from the Marvel universe. Promotional Images Bucky-CATFApromo.jpg Captain_America-The_Winter_soldier-poster.jpg|Promotional Poster of Bucky as The Winter Soldier. Hi-res bucky.jpg The_winter_soldier_hot_toys_box_art_.jpg WS_Bucky_promo-art.png Empirecapcover2.jpg The Winter Soldier poster textless.jpg Wspromo.jpg WS_Buckypromo2art.png WinterSoldierartup.jpg TheWinterSoldier_promo1.jpg Winter Soldier TWS Headshot.jpg Winter Soldier Skype.jpg CA TWS-textless EMPIRE.jpg Captain America the winter soldier-textlessposterart.jpg Redstar_ws-CATWS_art.jpg CATWS IMAX Poster.jpg CapIMAX-textless_art.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.jpg Cap-WinterSoldier-banner.jpg Captain America TWS - Mondo Poster.jpg Cap-TWS-International-textless.jpg The Winter Soldier-promo.jpg Bucky Barnes.jpg Captain-america-the-first-avenger.jpg WinterSoldier_WS.png CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerComicConPoster.jpg Captain America The First Avenger - French Film Poster.jpg Captain America: Civil War Civil War Promo 03.jpg Civil War Promo 02.jpg Civil War Concept Art Text.png Concept Art Wintersoldiertundraconceptart.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Winter Soldier Concept Art III.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art I.jpg Rodney Fuentebella TWS Concept Art III.jpg WinterSoldier.png Captain America vs The Winter Soldier.jpg CA-TWS conceptart ryanmeinerding.jpg Nick Fury meets the Winter Soldier Concept Art.jpg Winter Soldier Engaged Concept Art.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 07.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 06.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 05.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 04.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 03.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 02.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Winter Soldier Concept Art 01.jpg Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Catfa22jpg.jpg Cap and HowlingCommandos.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg Cap_comandos.jpg Cap comandos.jpg Rogers_Bucky.jpg 20captainamerica.jpg FB-10214R.jpg HowlingCommandos-CATFA.png BuckyCapMountain.png ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Winter_Soldier.jpg Cap and Winter Soldier TWS-1.png Winter_Soldier_TWS-1.png Winter_Soldier_TWS-2.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer I.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer II.png Winter Solder being operated on.png Winter Soldier hits Caps Shield.png Rogers_Buckystrike.jpg Capt-TWS.jpg Winter Soldier Close Up.png WinterSoldier.jpg Masked Winter Soldier.png Winter Soldier's Arm-Up close.png Winter Soldier Kick.png WS-marksmen.jpg Wintersoldier-CATWS88.jpg Old-friends_Bucky-Cap.png TWS - Bucky Barnes.jpg Masked-WinterSoldier.jpg WS-assassin.jpg Capvswintersoldierhelicarrier.jpg TWinterSoldiertakingAim.jpg WinterSoldiersArmbeingRepaired.jpg thewintersoldier.jpg captain-america-bucky.jpg captain-america-screenshot-bucky-barnes.jpg captain-america-winter-soldier-trailer-image-34.jpg Captain-america-screenshot-choke.jpg Falcon-and-bucky.jpg Cap2_1080p_8131.jpg Cap2_4949.jpg Cap-TWS2512.jpg RogersBarnesFlashback-TWS.jpg Cap2 1080p 1156.jpg Cap2_1080p_7572.jpg Cap2_1080p_6294.jpg Cap2_1080p_6300.jpg Cap2_1080p_6308.jpg WinterSoldier-CATWS.png WinterSoldier2-CATWS.png screen-shot-CA - TWS Bucky Barnes.png CATWS - Bucky Barnes.jpg TheWinterSoldier-CATWS.png Pierce Kills Renata.png Ant-Man '' AntBucky.jpg '' Captain America: Civil War Captain America Civil War 03.png Captain America Civil War 05.png Captain America Civil War 07.png Captain America Civil War 29.png Captain America Civil War 42.png Captain America Civil War 44.png Captain America Civil War 100.png Captain America Civil War 99.png Captain America Civil War 97.png Captain America Civil War 90.png Captain America Civil War 88.png Captain America Civil War 86.png On set Tumblr_mo2xrdIwPc1s5zf6fo1_1280.jpg TWS on Set.jpg WinterSoldierMask.jpg WS-CATWS.jpg Tumblr_mo357plKuo1rm1r7do1_500.png ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. HowlingCommandos-_Aftershocks.png Animation ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Bucky-Winter_Soldier_Proposal_One.PNG Ant-manscottlang3.png Captain America & Bucky.png Winter Soldier (episode).png WinterSoldier CaptainAmerica.png WS Fury-Cap.png CodeRed EMH.png Cap and bucky emh.png XwIjc.png Meet Captain America.jpg Bucky Barnes earth's mightiest heroes.png Tumblr mf3rdeEa1H1qb9q7io1 1280.png Tumblr mf3rdeEa1H1qb9q7io2 1280.png Redhulk01.jpg tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo2_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo3_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo4_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo6_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo9_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo8_1280.png tumblr_mn7vsiY4ET1rh9jdmo10_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mqc8ahV8rt1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_ne8jf1Eu9e1rl14rno2_1280.png Bucky AEMH Guns and Mask.png Avengers Assemble Bucky Hologram AA.png Winter Soldier AA.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_ne5etcjhxJ1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_ne4rnpcHT91rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_ne8jf1Eu9e1rl14rno1_1280.png Winter Soldier tying up Red Skull.png Next Time It Won't be on Stun Steve.png I Told You Bucky is Dead.png Cap Vs Bucky AA 03.png Cap Vs Bucky AA 02.png Cap Vs Bucky AA 01.png Bucky's Transformed Arm.png Bucky looks at Red Skull.png Bucky and Cap AA.png Bucky AA Up Close.png Bucky AA On Train.png tumblr_o2ezssusRm1rl14rno3_1280.png Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers '' Bucky's death DWA.png Video Games Winter_Soldier_AvengersAllianceart.png Marvelteamupwintersoldier.jpg Merchandise Captain America - TWS - Bucky Barnes.jpg Winter-soldier-004.jpg WINTER-SOLDIER-3.75-Inch-Figure-A6816.png Winter Soldier TWS Action Figure 1.jpg Winter Soldier TWS Action Figure 2.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 1.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 2.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 3.jpg Funko-Pop-Vinyl-Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Masked.jpg Funko-Pop-Vinyl-Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Unmasked.jpg Marvelteamupwintersoldierdisk.png 902185-winter-soldier-019.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-018.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-017.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-016.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-015.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-014.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-013.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-011.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-009.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-008.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-007.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-006.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-005.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-003.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-002.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-001.jpg 902185-winter-soldier-012.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Avengers Assemble galleries